The Secret
by Hidden Mist Ninja
Summary: Leo was having a bad day and takes it out on Mikey. The brothers learn that Mikey has a limit, that makes him stay at home but want to talk to Don when they come back. Will Leo, Raph, and Donnie be about to cope without him? What does Mikey want to talk about?
1. Anger

The Secret Chapter 1

Leo is having a bad day with his brothers all on hiatus, and Mikey just won't stop his usual hyperactive self, they have just finished training and Mikey was bragging about how he had beaten Leo, and Leo couldn't take his goofing off any longer.

"All right Mikey, that's enough! All you do every day is goof off and it's getting old! Why won't you just be serious for once?!" Leo had finally snapped. Now everyone knew how much Mikey hated arguments. If he's brother were arguing then he'd be able to handle the situation by making a joke or something, but if the anger was at him…it didn't end so well.

Mikey tries to walk off, but Leo grabs his left arm, turns him around and pulls him close. "Not this time Mikey! It's time you faced your fear! You're such a liability too this team! And you know what? We'd be better off without you!" Leo yells making sure to hold Mikey's head so he could keep eye contact.

Mikey's eyes were full of fear, but then he's eyes narrowed and the anger that was coming off of him was worse than Raph when he was angry. Mikey turned his head out of Leo's grip them made eye contact with Leo again, he pulled his arm from Leo with such force, Leo was forced to let go. Then within the blink of an eye Mikey had lifted Leo into the air by the top of his plastron, his eyes had become entirely white and his rounded pupal became a slit just like a cat.

"Now you listen, and you listen good Fearless because I'm only going to say this once! The role I poses of this family, of this team is the hardest most terrifying role! No one before has been able to stick with the role I poses longer than a day because it's so hard! I am the glue that keeps us together! I can take any situation no matter how bad, and lighten the mood! I keep you all calm, relaxed, happy, and laughing! I am the only one that can keep you calm! I am the only one that can get Don out of his lab to eat, sleep and just chill! I am the only one that can calm Raph's anger! I am your light! And each day gets harder and harder to keep us all together, but I still somehow manage to do it! If it wasn't for me, this family would have come apart years ago! But you know what?! If you thing you can get along so well without me, I won't be joining you on petrol tonight!" Mikey shouts with such anger, with such seriousness it scares Leo, Raph and Donnie. Only now did all three brother truly realise what Mikey did for them.

Mikey throws Leo away from him, luckily Raph was able to catch him. As they all look at Mikey they shed a tear, not only was this the first time they had seen Mikey angry, but the first time they had seen those animalistic eyes. They couldn't bear to look at them, but for some reason they couldn't look away, Mikey growled like an angry wolf and walked to his room slamming the door behind him.

"My sons, you must know that Michelangelo does not mean the anger he has just shown, there is something within him he has very little control over. For the last sixteen years Michelangelo has bottled up all of his anger, upset, jealousy, doubts, and true fears so as to not hurt you all, by locking up all of these emotions the only ones he can now express freely are happiness, positivity, hyperactivity, and all the other good emotions you can think of, but…when the emotions he tries so hard to lock up, brake through…bad things happen, he does and says things he regrets. Give him time and he will come down to apologize, but I must warn you the apology he will give would be as if he had killed someone, but for now you still need to go on petrol and I suggest that you do not ask Michelangelo to go, instead tell him that you are leaving and that you shall call him if you are in trouble, at least then he will think you still want him on your team." Master Splinter explains to his sons, they bow their heads.

"Hai Sensei." All three turtles say, Master Splinter bows his head back and leaves the room to go meditate.

"You two go get yourselves ready and grab my stuff, I'll go inform Mikey." Donnie says as he walks away without so much as a nod.

Donnie goes to knocks on Mikey's bedroom door lightly but before he could.

"What is it Donnie?" Came Mikey's voice, Donnie was a bit surprised as to how Mikey knew it was him, but quickly shock it off.

"May I come in Mike?" Donnie asked.

"Sure." Came the response, and with it Donnie came into Mikey's room to find Mikey sitting up strait looking right at him, Donnie felt a bit more at ease now that Mikey's eyes were back to normal, well sort of. The cat like slits for pupils were still there, but those baby blue irises had come back, instead on just the white sclera and a slited pupil.

"We're going on petrol now, and even though you won't be joining use…I thought that I'd let you know that if we're in trouble and need some help, you'd be the first we call. Ok Mike?" Donnie told his little brother with a reassuring smile.

"Please don't call me Mike, Don." Mikey says narrowing his eyes, Donnie's smile fades at that.

"But Raph calls you it all the time." Donnie was getting a bit confused as to way Mikey didn't like it, he never said anything before.

"And Raph is the only one I like calling me that, just like I'm the only one Raph likes calling him Raphie! And as for that first one to call, I don't really care because you won't have to do it, so knock yourselves out!" Mikey says as he lies onto his bed, his anger levels rising again.

"Ok…one more thing Mikey." Donnie watched his brother sit back up quickly.

"What?!" Mikey all but yells at Donnie, Donnie flinched at the outburst but he wasn't afraid, he wouldn't let himself be afraid of his little brother.

"I'm sorry for never realizing and appreciating the things you do for this family. I know you're angry with us but…we are truly sorry and so lucky to have you as a brother Mikey. Thank you…for everything." Donnie spoke softly and watched as Mikey's eyes widen, but quickly soften to the caring, loveable eyes of his baby brother.

Mikey smiles a small but genuine Michelangelo smile at Donnie. "No, thank you Don. I'm sorry for snapping at you, you don't deserve it, none of you do. You can call me Mike whenever you want D. I'll have my shell cell on me at all times if you need me." Donnie smiles at Mikey before turning to leave.

"Hay, Donnie?" Mikey spoke softly and so innocently, Donnie turns to face a blushing Mikey.

"Yeah Mike?" Donnie was now inquisitive to what Mikey's blush meant, Donnie knew Mikey's embarrassed blush but this was nothing like that.

"Well…when you guys get back…there's s-something I g-gotta t-t-tell y-you." Mikey looks away from Donnie. "Would that be ok…and I wish you good luck…and tell the others I said good luck. And tell R-Raph that I…I" Mikey lets out a sigh. "That I said to not be too much of a Hothead." Donnie knew that Mikey didn't really want to say that but didn't push it, he could just ask during their talk later.

"Sure I don't mind talking to you and thanks for the luck, after all fours better then three so we're going to need it now it's just the three of us tonight, and I'll be sure to let the guys know." Donnie smiled at his brother, but what Donnie didn't expect was Mikey to hug him.

"I'm sorry Donnie." Mikey said before pulling away.

"I forgive you." And with Mikey's eyes completely back to normal, Donnie walked out of the room closing the door behind him and going down stair to see his two older brothers waiting for him at the lair's entrance.

To be continued


	2. Confession

The Secret Chapter 2

"How's Mike doin'?" Raph asked full to the brim with concern.

"He's ok. He say good luck and don't be too much of a Hothead Raph." Donnie said with a smile, Raph chuckles lightly.

"Is he ok with us phoning him?" Leo asked with a pitiful expression on his face.

"Yeah, he said he'd have his shell sell on him at all times." Donnie explained looking in the direction of Mikey's room, sighing as he looked back at his brothers.

"He's gunna be fine D. Besides, we know we can count on him if we get into trouble." Leo stated with a smile trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't work. Mikey really was the one that kept them smiling. Donnie nods his head slowly, and the three leave to go on petrol.

They run from rooftop to rooftop till they finally get to their usual spot and looked out for any action, as Donnie kept an eye on his shell sell for any trouble. Raph just lent against a door that led up to the roof, twirling his Sai making him look cool. They waited about an hour and a half but still nothing, Raph was getting impatient, Don was more concerned about Mikey, and Leo was going to call the patrol off soon.

"Come on Leo, nothing's gunna happen tonigh'. Let's just go home, or are ya too scared tha' Mike's gunna through ya around like he did earlier?" Raph teased, but before Leo had time to respond Donnie turned around.

"Don't talk about Mikey in that way! He didn't mean it, and you know it!" Donnie yelled, his eyes narrowed and his heads in tight fists. "You didn't see or hear him when I was alone with him! He wasn't Mikey! It was almost as if something had taken over his body. Like he was somebody else. You didn't see the way he acted, or hear the way he sounded. That wasn't our little brother. When he spoke to me it was with so much anger, but when I looked closely, there was fear in his eyes. Those emotions aren't Mikey's" Donnie explained with agitation but with a sad expression.

"We know Don, Raph was just teasing me because he caught me…us all by surprise." Leo explained feeling pity for his youngest brother.

"I just hope tha' he's in better shape when we ge' home, it's no' the same on petrol withou' 'im." Raph stated, everyone nods in agreement.

"So that's were the pest had got to…and here I thought you had actually kicked that screw up out." A very familiar voice said with amusement, they turn around knowing exactly who it is.

"Call my baby brother a screw up to my face Shredhead and then will see who's amused!" Raph bellowed getting his weapons ready, Leo and Don got their weapons ready too.

"You'll have to get past my arm first." Shredder said evilly as what seemed like a million foot appeared. "Captor them, but do not harm them." Shredder announced, and with that the fight started, Leo, Raph and Don fought with all there might, but it was no us there were too many of them. The Shredder had won this fight, once the turtles were head in place by five foot ninja each the Shredder took Donnie's shell sell.

"Why aren't you going to kill us?" Leo demanded.

Shredder laughed at Leo's question. "Why else would I captor you, but not harm you? Because you're not the one's I'm after." Shedder said with an evil smirk, the turtles new that the Shredder was talking about Mikey, but before they could say anything, the Foot ninja covered their mouths as the Shredder speed dialled Mikey, putting it on loud speaker as he did so. The turtles wished and prayed that Mikey wouldn't answer, that he would somehow know it was a trap.

"Donnie are you ok? How are the others?" Came a panicked sounding Mikey.

"Your brother are ok…for now." Shredder taunted Mikey, but nobody expected the response Mikey gave next.

"I swear Shredhead, if you've laid one finger on my brothers! I'm going to come after you! No matter how fare, how fast you run, no matter where you hide! I will find you, and kill you!" Mikey threatened, how angry Mikey sounded at this point was worse than what he was earlier, everyone was put into shock a fear including the Shredder.

"That is one threat you have there…do not worry, your brothers are fine, and they will stay that way if you accept my deal." Shredder had a very evil smile plastered across his face.

"I'm not gunna make any kind of deal with you unless I know my brothers are safe." Mikey voice was dangerously threatening at this point that, if it where possible he'd come through the phone and hold Shredder in the air like he had done to Leo earlier. The Shredder waved his hand and the Foot that covered Raph's mouth with his hand, released his grip on Raph's mouth.

"Mike don't worry abou' us, we'll be fine, just keep yourself safe!" Raph bellowed, begging Mikey not to make a deal with the Shredder.

"I can't do that Raph! I have to know your safe!" Mikey protested obviously on the verge of tears.

"Why?! Why can't ya do tha'?!" Raph asked tears running down his face.

"Two reasons. One, you guys wouldn't do that if it were me. Two, because I love to too much! Now what kind of deal did you have in mine Shredder?" Mikey asked, the Foot quirkily putting his hand over Raph's mouth again, and the Shredder smiled.

"This is my deal, you send your friend over here, and I'll let your brothers go free." Shedder said his smile growing.

"Deal." And with that Mikey hang up the phone. The Foot tied the turtles down to the roof so they couldn't escape.

"You really needed to capture us to get to one of Mikey's friends? That's low even for you Shredder." Leo stated angrily.

"No…in fact I would have only needed one of you to get what a wanted." Shredder stated.

"And who might that be?" Donnie hissed.

"Raphael of cause." Shedder stated with an amused smile. The three brothers were so shocked it was like they had just been slapped in the face.

"What?...Why?" Raph whispered.

"Because your brother is so unbelievable in love with you, I'm actually surprized that you never noticed before now. Michelangelo must be a better ninja than what you take him for. That, or you three find your youngest brother so annoying that you no longer notice something about him, until he screams it in your face, even if it's something as impotent as being gay, and for one of his own brothers at that. But hay, don't take my word for it, take he's." With that the Shredder took out a recording device and played it.

"Hay Raph, I gotta tell you something bro." Came Mikey's voice.

"Mikey can' this wait till later, we got more importan' things ta worry abou'." Was Raph's reply, instantly they all remember this, it happened two nights ago when they were about to stop some purple dragons. They all remember jumping down at this bit, but Mikey didn't follow for a while.

They heard a sad, disappointed sigh. "I love you Raphie. Always have, always will. I just thought I'd tell you just in case this would be our last fight." Mikey's voice was a whisper, but you could still make out what he said.

The tape had finished and Shredder put it away. "Did you ever even think about asking Michelangelo what he wanted to say that night Raphael?" Shredder asked with an evil smirk, wanting to torcher Raphael a bit.

"No." Raph replied looking down in utter gilt.

"Do you even return his feelings?" Shredder asked his smile become deadly, Raph whispered his answer and no one heard, not even Leo and Don who were sitting either side of him. "What?!" Shredder ordered.

"YES I DO!" Raph yelled with a smile on his face, and then the wind started to howl, lightning shattered through the sky lighting up the night, the thunder roared in anger echoing for the hole of New York to hear. Something was happening, this wasn't any ordinary storm, someone or something was making this storm, something strong, fierce, and deadly. They looked around frantically, desperate to find what was causing such an event, something that was lurking in the shadows.

To Be Continued


	3. Werewolf

The Secret Chapter 3

 **Previously:**

"YES I DO!" Raph yelled with a smile on his face, and then the wind started to howl, lightning shattered through the sky lighting up the night, the thunder roared in anger echoing for the hole of New York to hear. Something was happening, this wasn't any ordinary storm, someone or something was making this storm, something strong, fierce, and deadly. They looked around frantically, despite to find what was causing such an event, something that was lurking in the shadows.

Something was lurking in the shadows, a wolf. A wolf like no other, his fur was as white as the moon, nose, claws and the bottom of his paws were as black as a black purl, his eyes were entirely white with slited pupils, his body was about two to three times the size of a normal wolf, and even though he walked on all fours and all four legs were the same length, he could use his front legs as arms and hand, but only when he thought it was necessary. He was a werewolf, the last of his kind and was here for one reason and one reason only…to save the turtles. Although he was a wolf, he had the flexibility and agility of a cat, was as fast as a speeding car, and stealth of the legendary Hidden Mist Ninja who have been extinct of a good few thousand years now and werewolves were the only creature that actually new them and were considered friends of the Hidden Mist Ninja and the Hidden Mist Ninja were also considered close friends of the werewolves, but no one new why.

He jumped onto the building the turtles were on but kept in the shadows whilst the foot and Shredder were still looking around for the one with the power to create this hole distraction, he smiled because it was him that had made it all happen. Then when the cost was clear he came out of the shadows quickly covering the turtles mouths with his tail before they had the time to gasp and shock his head, the boys understood that he needed them to be quiet so they nodded their head, he took his tail away from their mouths and went behind them to were their hands had been bound to the floor. With one slash of his talon like claws the turtles were free, he went back in front of them and laid down looking at them, he move his head in a way that said 'get on' which they did.

He started to walk silently to the edge of the building, but before he had turned around to face the building he had come from, Shredder decided to turn around to check on the turtles, when he sore the won thing he had wanted to meet face to face, the reason for capturing the three brother, trying to escape with them, he was furious.

"Foot soldiers, capture them! Kill the turtles if you have to but don't harm the wolf, I need him alive!" Shredder ordered with pure evil on his face. The Foot ninja go to attack but the wolf was very quick, he sprints to the edge of the roof and jumps, but one of the Foot ninja had a bow and arrows. No one, no matter how skilled they are can dodge something in mid-air…the Foot ninja puts and arrow onto the bow and pulls the string back strongly and released the tension that was behind it, the arrow shot through the air and very quickly mad contact with its target, the wolf growls quietly so no one could hear as he land on the next roof.

Shredder smiles evilly as he and the Foot make their way to were the wolf would have landed, but once they had got to where he would have landed, all that was there was a snapped back half of the arrow that had been fired, not even a trail of blood was left. The Shredder picked up broken half of the arrow and snapped in his hand out of anger and yells. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In the sowers below the turtles celebrated when they heard the Shredder's cry, they did a high three and started talking about how it was such a close call, but how the wolf had totally saved their shells.

"Tha' was probably our most lucky escape ye'! And It's all thanks ta tha' wolf!" Raph celebrated with a slight laugh.

"Yeah…" Stated Leo with a smile, but then his smile grow as he turned around. "Thank you so much…if it wasn't for you, my brothers and I wouldn't be here…I really appreciate it."

The wolf nods whilst panting from the run, his starts to get up but falls back down with a growl that sounded like he was in pain, he hits the floor with a slight thud then starts to pant a bit faster and whine quietly with every out breath. The boys look at the wolf with concern, if he was hurt they just had to help him, he had just saved their lives. Then they sure it, a half broken arrow sticking out of his side, and it looked deep, really deep. Donatello when over to the wolf and stretched out his arm towards the wound, but the wolf growls ferociously and Donnie pulls his hand away instantly.

Donnie looks into the wolf's eyes and puts on a smile to try and hide his fear but it doesn't work. "Please, I just want to help you. I promise I won't hurt you, please…trust me." Donnie pleaded with comfort and truth in his eyes. Now, they say wolves can see into a person's hart and sole to see if there being truthful, and to see if there hart and sole is good or bad, and Donnie know this fact about wolves. "Look into my hart and sole if you want." Donnie said with confidence, and the wolf did indeed look, and even though it only took 10 second, it was long enough for Don to realize he had seen those eyes before, they were the same one's that Mikey had earlier that day, but Mikey was at home probably asleep by now, that didn't stop Donnie from getting inquisitive though. The wolf nods his head and Donnie checks the wound over.

"How is he?" Leo asked with concern once Donnie had finished checking the wound.

"Not good, the arrow is very deep, in order to get it out without causing further injuries, we need to get him back to the lair. He's lucky though, the arrow didn't hit anything vital to curse anything too serious, but it's still quit serious." Donnie replied turning to his older brothers, Leo nods in understanding.

"If we help you, do you think you could make it back to our lair? It's not that fare if we take some short cuts." Leo explained with worry in his eyes, and he got a ferocious growl as a reply.

"Look, I know ya don' trust us, but ya saved our shells, now we gotta return the favour…would ya trust us a bi' more if ya now our names?" Raph said with sadness in his eyes, the wolf nods his head slowly, with eyes that said 'I guess.' "The one tha' checked ya over is Donatello but ya can call 'im Donnie or Don for shor', he's the smar' one and the one tha' patches us up after a figh' so tha' makes 'im our Doctor and the youngest out of the tree of us. The one wearing the blue mask it Leonardo but ya a call 'im Leo for short, I like ta call 'im Fearless as a jock myself, he's our leader and he's the oldest of the tree of us. Then there's me Raphael but ya can call me Raph, I'm the second oldest. Then there's the one ya haven' met yet, Michelangelo but ya can call 'im Mikey or mike for shor', he wears an orange mask, he's the youngest brother, and the prankster, jokester, and most hyperactive and annoyin' turtle you'll ever meet…but he's a good kid at hart." Raph explained smiling when he said 'but he's a good kid at hart.'

The wolf nods his head and tries to get up again but he growls out of pain again, Raph was able to catch him before he fit the floor, but this time blood started to come out of his mouth, the turtles new they had to get him back now.

"You don't need to do this alone…let us help you." Leo explains, and the wolf nods his head once more, Leo take his right under arm, Donnie takes the left, and Raph takes the middle letting him rest a bit. The wolfs head wound up right next to Raph's, and they slowly lifted him up and quickly made their way home.

To Be Continued


	4. Wolfie

The Secret Chapter 4

Once they were at the lair the wolf was dangerously weak, blood was coming from his wound and his mouth, they finally got inside their home and Splinter came out of his room to great his son, but he got quite a shock.

"What, or who is this my sons and why is he here?" Master Splinter asked with shock.

"He's a wolf, we don't know his name, but he saved our lives and he badly hurt, if his wounds aren't attended to…he might…die." Donnie explained frantically, but he practically whispered the word "die". Master Splinter looked at the painting wolf with pain in his eyes, and softened his gaze.

"Very well my son but be sure to put him to sleep and numb the area around the world, it will be less shocking to the young wolf's body this way." Master Splinter said with an understanding and calm face.

About an hour or two later Don came out of his lab this a smile on his face, you could tell from a mile off that he was proud of himself.

"How is he Donnie?" Leo asked, already knowing the answer by the look on his face, but he liked to ask anyway, it was a bit of a habit.

"He's fine. He's still a sleep and will be for a while because he's so much bigger and stronger than a regular wolf I had to give him double the dose, I just hope that wasn't too much." Donnie said with slight worry.

"Don' worry Don, even if ya did give him too much I don' matter 'cause at the end of the day ya didn't know what he needed, so ya gave ya best guess." Raph replied looking at his brother with a "don't worry about it" face.

"Raphael is right my sons, you should not worry over something you could not know, but I would like to know what happened tonight, because Michelangelo only said you were in trouble and that he needed to get his friend to help." Master Splinter told his sons, the boys explained to their father what happened tonight, and he seemed to be happy. "I am very worried that the is out to get you my sons, but I am also very happy, Michelangelo has surprised me as to how he could give up his friend so easily, but I am also very happy that he did, because if he did not then this young wolf would have never saved your lives." Master Splinter smiled a little feeling very proud of Michelangelo for a reason he could not tell his sons.

"The wolf is Mikey's secret friend?" Leo asked in shock.

"But the wolf seems to be pretty normal, why hid their friendship?" Donnie asked inquisitively.

"Maybe there's more ta dis wolf than we know." Raph said mysteriously, but had a really good point, Micky wouldn't hid anything for no reason.

"Perhaps you should asked this young wolf himself my sons." Master Splinter subjected, the boys nod their heads.

"Why do you call him "young wolf" Master Splinter?" Leo asked with curiosity written in his eyes.

"Because my son, I do not know his name, and the wolf is young…16 I'd say was his age." Master Splinter explained simply. "Now since you are home early, why don't we do some training now, and then you will not have to do them tomorrow." Master Splinter subjected, the boys nod their head almost instantly. Once training was over the boys had to ask.

"Sensei, where's Mikey?" Don asked.

"He is at the wolf's home safe and sound, and will stay there till the young wolf comes home." Master Splinter explains with a smile.

"How do you know that Sensei?" Leo asked.

"Ant it obvious Leo, its 'cause there good friend. Mike obviously called Sensei to let 'im know he was staying. It's so obvious I'm surprised ya didn't finger it out Fearless." Raph replied with a snicker.

"You mean like how obvious it is that you love Mikey?" Leo retorted.

"Leonardo, just because Raphael shares the same feelings as Michelangelo, it does not mean that you can tease him about it." Master Splinter said calmly, smiling at how Raph had finally said the truth about his true feelings, but was sad that Michelangelo was not there to hear it, but was thankful that he was not captured, and that Raphael still had the chance to tell Michelangelo face to face.

"Sorry Sensei…sorry Raph." Leo apologized.

"My sons, we have company." Master Splinter said with a smile, the boys turn around to the doors of the dujo to find the wolf standing there on his hind legs, holding onto his injured side.

"You're not supposed to be awake till sometime tomorrow morning, you not even supposed to me moving around, wait…your standing on your hind legs…you can walk like us!" Donnie was getting really excited.

"My son calm down…there is something I have to tell you, I do not know my about this young wolf but I do know the very few things Michelangelo has told me, and the one thing you should know…he will not speak to you until you have gained his complete trust." Master Splinter explained sadly.

"So he ant gunna talk ta us?" Raph asked, Master Splinter simply shock his head. "Well how are we supposed ta help 'im, or how is he supposed ta help us?!" Raph yells with anger.

"Because I am willing to talk to you, and tell you what you wish to know." A deep voice spoke, it sounded like a low grumbly, kind of like a demon, of a very close similarity with beast when he's angry in beauty and the beast, except a bit more deep and growled I guess you could say. Everyone stood there on shock, this wolf they barley new was willing to help them out on his own accord.

"Thank you." Leo said with a smile, the wolf nods his head but then growls in pain as he bends over and grips his side tightly. They run over to the wolf and help hold him up.

"Easy there wolf boy, don' push ya self too much, and I'm sorry for getting' angry at ya." Raph says at the all help guide the wolf to the sofa and help him sit down.

"It's ok, I can understand your frustration all too well." The wolf spoke gruffly, but mainly because of his disconcert, but the pain faded quite quickly after sitting down.

"My name is Leonardo or Leo for short, these are my brothers, Raphael or Raph for short and Donatello or Donnie, Don or D for short. You've met our fourth brother Mikey, and this is our father slash Sensei, Master Splinter." Leo introduced.

"I unfortunately go by many names." The wolf spoke his ear down meaning he was unhappy.

"What are they?" Donnie asked with slight sadness in his eye thinking that the answers weren't proper names but what the surface have decided to call him.

"Mostar, Werewolf, Shadow, The Dangerous Creature, Moon beast, and one that I have grown to love, but only because it's an actual name that was given to me but you brother." The wolf said with a soft smile, his ears going back up.

"What is it?" Leo asked smiling at how predictable it was that Mikey would think of a name for him.

"Wolfe." The wolf said his smile growing, but then lets out a yuan.

"Well Wolfe, you can stay here for the night, I shall call Michelangelo to let him know that you are alright, and you can take Michelangelo's room." Master Splinter explains with a smile.

"What if Mikey comes home when we tell him Wolfe's ok?" Donnie asked.

"Wolfe could bunk in my room, I've got a sofa bed in there, he can have tha' 'cause I'll be sleeping in my hammock." Raph subjected with a shrug.

"Is that ok with you Wolfe?" Leo asked.

"I'd rather take the sofa." With Wolfe's gruff voice it made him sound like he was being rude, but luckily his ears gave away he's emotions the most, and they could tell it was actually because he didn't trust the yet.

"This is fine." Master Splinter said with a smile, he went off and got some blankets and pillows, the wolf smiled slightly as he nodded his head as a thanks and took one pillow and nothing more. He laid the pillow down and curled up into a ball, Don and Leo sat on the arm chairs either side of the sofa, and Raph sat on the floor right next to Wolfe's head, Leo put the TV on and found a channel they all liked and put it on turning it down so it would be easier for the wolf the fall asleep, Master Splinter smiled at the picture and gave a blanket to all of his sons who covered themselves with it, and unfolded another blanket and draped it across Wolfe, and Wolfe automatically waged his tail softly, Master Splinter could tell that this was Wolfe's was of saying thank you and that he appreciated it, without saying it out loud like the rest of his sons did, he smiled and went to his room to rest for the night knowing he'd most likely fining his sons would still be there with Wolfe tomorrow.

"If only you knew my sons." Master splinter thought before falling asleep.

To Be Continued


	5. Chosen Wolf

The Secret Chapter 5

Leo woke up to fine that Raph was moving his hand down to touch Wolfe's head, Wolfe was seemed to be a lone wolf that didn't like new people, and had a very had time trusting people. Know this Leo know that for this reason and probably a loud of others, Wolfe was most likely a very light sleeper, meaning that if Raph toughed his, Wolfe would lash out in self-defence and severely hurt Raph.

"Raph what are you doing?!" Leo whispered in alarm making Raph stop and look at him, and wake Don up in the proses, but what no one knew was that Wolfe had also woken to the alarming whisper.

"Nothin'…I just wanted ta stroke 'im, I've never seen a wolf like 'im before…I mean look at 'im, 'is furs so white and looks so soft. When we all shared his weight ta bring 'im ta the lair, didn't ya feel the need to tough his fur again to see if it really felt like that? I mean come one Leo, when are we ever gunna get the chance ta feel the texture of fur again?" Raph said trying to defend himself, but he really did mean what he said.

"Raph, Klunk's is probably around here somewhere, why don't you go stroke him." Donnie asked understanding what Raph was saying because he felt the same way, and new for a fact Leo did too, even though they had both stroked Klunk many times.

"I've stroked tha' cat a bunch of time Don, but dis wolf's fur is different, it feels softer, smoother in a way, I just wanted ta see if something could really feel that…pressers ." Raph didn't know how else to describe the fur except for magical, but went for pressers instead thinking it was the better word to go with, especially since he may actually find something that can only be described as magical because it was impossible to describe it in any other way, so I guess you could say he was saving the magical for something the truly deserved it, something that was truly…magical.

"If you wish to feel my fur you may, I don't really mine." Wolfe said lifting his head up making sure to look at all the brothers to say that he meant it for all of them. Leo stoked Wolfe's tail he was having difficulty describing the furs, uniqueness. Don stroked Wolfe's shoulder and again the same situation accrued with Donnie and it did Leo. Raph reached out and stocked the top of Wolfe's head and gently glided over his right ear as it straightened out behind him like all dogs and wolves do when you stock over there ear, it's just kind of aromatic. Raph was glad that he was saving the word magical for something else but if he never could he'd most likely regret not using it know, or at least that what he thought. "Now…what is it you wish to know?" Wolfe questioned with a plain expressionless face that showed no emotion other than what could be classed as either boredom or depression.

"How much do you know about us?" Leo asked, needing to know how much Mikey told Wolfe.

"More than you'd like." Wolfe said but then, "You can trust my family and I, and if you don't trust them straight away, just imagine your talking to me, ok?" Came a memory of when Mikey had come to visit him and he started talking about his brothers, again. "I'm sorry, that's not very specific is it? Well…I know your strengths, your weaknesses, you way of fighting because I have watched your fight from a fare just in case, I know where you live, and I also know that Mikey adores all of you. He looks up to all of you so much, it's kind of hard to believe that so much love and admiration can come from one person." Wolfe explained, Leo didn't really feel comfortable with Wolfe know everything about them and probably something they didn't know about Mikey, but maybe that's because they haven't trusted him fully yet ether, but if that was true…why did they feel so calm and close to this wolf?

"How old are ya?" Raph asked know that the question wasn't really valid.

"I am 16 years old." Came Wolfe's simple reply.

"What are you? I mean, I know you're a wolf, but not like any other I've ever seen." Donnie asked, really wanting to know the answer to this one.

"I am a werewolf Donatello, but not just any werewolf…the leader of all werewolf kind, the creature that can save the entire universe, but also kill it if I wanted to. I am…The Chosen Wolf." Wolfe's response sent chills down everyone's backs, it scared them beyond all imagination to even try and imagine something with that much power. "Your nothing like your brother, when I met him he wasn't scared of me, when I told him what I was capable of, he still showed no fear…and yet you three do, maybe Mikey isn't the weak link you like to think he is." Wolfe told them, meaning every word.

Raph narrows his eyes in anger, Leo looks at the ground in gilt, and Donnie looks at Wolfe with surprize. "Who told you that we thought of him that way?" Donnie asked.

"Mikey, this is the way he feel you treat him, and judging by your reactions it's true." Wolfe said with slight anger now.

"How did ya and Mikey meet? How could someone like ya ge' a friend like Mikey?" Raph asked through gritted teeth.

"That is a long story, but Mikey and I are friend because we trust each other with everything." Wolfe said not wanting to share that information with the brothers.

"They say werewolves are the only creature to know everything about the legendary Hidden Mist Ninja, can you share what you know about them? They are extinct after all." Leo asked needing to know the secret behind how the Hidden Mist Ninja being so invincible.

"I will never share their secrets with the like of you, and if you don't want me to rip your throats open then I subject you leave me be. I saved your pathetic lives for Mikey, and for Mikey only, that doesn't mean I won't let my natural instances kick in and kill you all." Wolfe threatened getting up and walking over to the lairs entrance opening the door and looking at the three brothers. "Don't push your luck with me, after all I can track you down if I wanted to." Wolfe growls before going back onto all fours disappears with the blink of an eye.

To Be Continued


	6. How They Met

The Secret Chapter 6

 **Previously:** "I will never share their secrets with the like of you, and if you don't want me to rip your throats open then I subject you leave me be. I saved your pathetic lives for Mikey, and for Mikey only, that doesn't mean I won't let my natural instances kick in and kill you all." Wolfe threatened getting up and walking over to the lairs entrance opening the door and looking at the three brothers. "Don't push your luck with me! After all, I can track you down if I wanted to." Wolfe growls before going back onto all fours disappears with the blink of an eye.

Mikey walks in looking to where Wolfe had run off to, and then looked at his brothers. "Sorry." He says softly, the boys look at him in confutation. "I really thought he'd be able to control himself, but I guess he couldn't…you have to try and understand that he's not very good around people, he actually used to be worse if you can believe it." Mikey explained walking into the lair.

"It's ok Mikey, you didn't do anything wrong." Leo told his younger brother.

"But I did, maybe it was too soon to trust him with my family." Mikey said rubbing the back of his neck. "But he seemed upset…did you guys say or do anything that could have caused something to trigger his anger? I'm not blaming you or anything, but he normally has a reason for getting angry." Mikey asked his brothers, not wanting to seem rood.

"We don't really know. One moment everything was fine then the next he snapped." Donnie explained.

"That doesn't sound like Wolfe, tell me everything that happened." Mikey said with a frown. So the boys told their youngest brother everything, and Mikey sat down on the sofa. "Now I understand why he flipped…it's because you showed fear towards him, the last time he sure fear towards him, it was because someone sure what he is for the first time, and because of what they did, he can't ever change back." Mikey explained, putting his head in his hands. "Now he's going to feel insecure and it's going to take me weeks to get his trust levels back up to scratch." Mikey sighs with annoyance.

"Wha' do ya mean wha' they did ta him?" Raph asked curiously.

"Scientists found his behaviour the closer he got to 16 was strange, so they did a lot of experiments on him that were slowly killing him. They went one step to far, and his body changed into his werewolf form, but only slightly. They got terrified and started hurting him and trying to sedate him, their fear towards him made him fear himself, and then when one of them went to shock him, he snapped. Next thing he knows he's in an ally way, and sees his reflecting in a puddle, until he met me all he wanted was revenge on those men and to stop people hurting him, so he scared everyone away." Mikey told his brothers, saddening at the story.

"So how did you meat?" Donnie asked inquisitively.

"Well…one day when I was coming home from…somewhere…I heard a growling noise coming from the tunnels ahead, it sounded both scared and frightful. I couldn't help but get curious, I know if I got you three you'd all take it as a threat but I couldn't help but feel as if it wasn't a threat. So I went to go look, at first I was in the tunnels alone, the next I'm being held up against a wall by an angry, growling, pure white wolf. I opened my eyes to find two white ones with cat like slits for pupils looking straight at me, I don't know why but I smiled a friendly smile and said 'hello' without a single fear in the world. He looked at me in shock, but quickly replaced it with anger again." Mikey said like he could remember it like yesterday.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The wolf demanded.

"My name is Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey if you like." I said smiling brightly at the wolf that stood in front of me. "I'm here because I heard what sounded like someone in distress. I just wanted to help whoever it was that was upset, and found you." I explain kindly, the wolf seemed quite shocked by this, like it was surprizing to him that someone was actually worried for him. "Why don't you put me down so we can start this again?" And he put me down, but it wasn't to start again.

"Go home." He spoke in a deep, almost demonic voice. "You don't belong here." He stated and turned away from me, not daring to watch as I walk away, but I wasn't planning to walk away anytime soon.

"Actually, no one belongs here. It's not a very nice area." He looks at me when I say this. "Follow me, I know somewhere you'd feel way more comfortable." I smile at him, he tilts his head in confutation.

"Why are you doing this? You know I'm a werewolf right? And I'm not just any werewolf, I'm the chosen wolf. The fate of the world literally lies in my paws." He said, I could physically feel the confutation coming off of him.

"I'm doing this because I like helping people in need. And why should it make any difference that you're a werewolf? You not defined by that title or the stories about them. You choose who you are and who you want to be, not the werewolf stereotype." I say, really not understanding why he couldn't see that. "What's your name?" I ask kindly.

He looks away from me, sadness crossing his face in the process. "I don't have one." He says quietly, I look at him sympathetically, everyone deserves a name.

"How about Wolfe?" I ask, he looks at me with a blank expression. "Well…you want to let titles decide how people see you, so why not have one that you can define yourself. So, why not have a name you can create a destiny with yourself? Ergo, Wolfe." I explained, and his ears perk up, a smile appears on his face.

"It's the best name I've ever had." He says softly, I could tell this meant a lot to him.

"Come on my friend, let's get out of here and somewhere nicer." I say, waving my hand in a way that said 'this way'.

He smiles. "You called me friend." He states softly, I smile.

"Why not?" I ask as I shrug my shoulders, Wolfe follows me. But I could have never known that in doing so, I had met the nicest, bravest guy I know. Mikey had finished his flashback of the event of the day he first meats Wolfe. Mikey's heart couldn't have been beating faster out of fear, then in that moment. Mikey was lying to his brothers faces, and so convincingly too, he and Wolfe had obviously met, but that was because Mikey was Wolfe. His brothers seemed to buy his story, because they were all really shocked, and started pounding him with questions, he honestly didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. He was luck as shell he had fast healing abilities because he was a werewolf, otherwise his brothers would have seen the bandages around his body and there was no why he could have wriggled his way out of that one. The only one who knew of Mikey's secret, was Master Splinter who has been helping Mikey to control it all these years, but because very nearly 16, his powers were getting out of control. The chosen wolf was different to any other, not only was its fur as white as the moon, but the chosen wolf was the only werewolf to fully mature into a full werewolf on its 16th birthday at midnight, unlike normal werewolves that became full werewolves on their 18th birthday. Mikey had to tell his brothers before his 16th birthday, or he'd always regret it.

To Be Continued


	7. Telling Donnie

The Secret Chapter 7

 **Previously:** The chosen wolf was different to any other, not only was its fur as white as the moon, but the chosen wolf was the only werewolf to fully mature into a full werewolf on its 16th birthday at midnight, unlike normal werewolves that became full werewolves on their 18th birthday. Mikey had to tell his brothers before his 16th birthday, or he'd always regret it.

After a while Mikey was standing outside Donnie's lab door, hesitating on whether to knock or not. He finally took a deep breath and knocks on the door before entering, Donnie looks up from what he's doing and smiles when he sees Mikey. "Hay Mikey. What can I do for you?" He asks thinking its weird that Mikey knocked before coming in, no one really knocked on his lab door anymore because they knew he probably wouldn't hear them.

"I was wondering if you had time to have that talk, but I can see your busy so I'll go." Mikey told his brother as he went to leave, but Donnie noticed Mikey looked nervous.

"Actually I just finished, so we can talk now. There's nothing to be afraid of." Donnie said with a gentile smile

Mikey turned around. "Yes there is." Mikey whispered, looking down slightly.

"What is there to be afraid of Mikey?" Donnie asked with confusion and slight concern.

"Me." Mikey stated quietly, looking down even more.

"Mikey what do you mean?" Donnie asked with concern taking over his entire body. "What do you mean?" Donnie grabbed Mikey's left arm gently as a way to try and comfort him.

"It's really hard to explain. I'm so scared of how you'll take it. I'm scared you'll fear me. I'm so scared you'll hate me." Mikey explained, showing Donnie with all his might that these really were his feelings.

"Mikey, whatever it is, I promise I'll still love you." Donnie told his brother as they hugged, Mikey hugged back. After a few seconds Donnie noticed that under his hands and face was no longer smooth skin or shell, but what felt like fur. Donnie brock the hug to find that Wolfe was now were Mikey stood, except his pupils are round. "Oh my god. You're Wolfe. You're…you're and werewolf." Donnie said in a surprised whisper.

Mikey looks down. "I'm so sorry Donnie…you have to know that I didn't mean to threaten anyone, hurt anyone or get angry at anyone, I just can't control it." Mikey explained with tears falling from his eyes

Donnie hugs his brother again. "I don't care if you're a werewolf, you're my brother and I will always love you know matter what. And I promise that I'll find you a cure." Donnie told his little brother.

"There is no cure." Mikey said softly.

"Then I'll make one." Donnie stated confidently, which made Mikey smile.

Donnie pulled away from his brother. "So earlier when you told me to tell Raph not to be such a hot-head, what did you really want to say?" Donnie asks with a smirk, Mikey chuckles shaking his head at his genius brother.

After a while Donnie and Mikey come out of the lab laughing, but there was one thing Mikey forgot. "How did you get in here?!" Raph asks in alarm and slight anger.

"Donnie get away from him!" Leo proclaimed drawing his Katana's as Raph draw his Sai's. Seeing it as a threat, Mikey's round pupils became slits and put his arm out in front of Donnie and growled in a very threating way at Leo and Raph.

"NO!" Donnie cried at his brothers. Mikey had told Donnie everything, including why he was getting so angry so quickly lately, why he threatened them, that he and Wolfe were technically two different beings and what made Wolfe tick. This was two of them, fear and to not be trusted. Wolfe didn't like it when people didn't trust him but he was ok with that, it was the fear that he hated most of all. Fear was the one thing that made people want to hurt him, making him defend himself, but he didn't know his own strength and he couldn't control his power yet, meaning he'd really hurt someone even if he didn't want, this made him fear himself and the people already scared of him, fear him even more. Donnie knew that if he didn't get Leo and Raph to calm down, then Wolfe would get angry and lash out like he did earlier and if that happened again there would be no way Leo and Raph would trust him. "You have to believe me when I say that he isn't dangerous, he is everything Mikey said he is and more. Please, just put your weapons away and you'll see…just put them away." Donnie said kindly, he wanted his brothers to see that Wolfe was protecting him, but they needed to put their weapons away in order to see it, because right now all they sure was Wolfe, they weren't taking in the way his arm was out in front of Donnie to keep him back from what Wolfe sure as danger.

To Be Continued

Will Leo and Raph put down their weapons, or will things just get worse? Will they see Wolfe protecting Donnie, or will they see it as some kind of threat to hurt the generous turtle?


	8. Raph Knew?

The Secret Chapter 8

 **Previously:** "You have to believe me when I say that he isn't dangerous, he is everything Mikey said he is and more. Please, just put your weapons away and you'll see…just put them away." Donnie said kindly, he wanted his brothers to see that Wolfe was protecting him, but they needed to put their weapons away in order to see it, because right now all they sure was Wolfe, they weren't taking in the way his arm was out in front of Donnie to keep him back from what Wolfe sure as danger.

Leo and Raph didn't look like they were going to stand down, so Donnie put his hand on Mikey's arm that was still stretched out in front of him and Mikey stopped growling as he looks at Donnie for a split second before focusing on Leo and Raph. Leo and Raph on the other hand, were know looking at him, but his arm and the wat he was stance. He was protecting their brother. They looking into Wolfe's eyes and sure that he didn't want to hurt them, so they very slowly and carefully put away their weapons. They moment they did Wolfe's silted pupils rounded out and Raph knew he sure a light shade of blue flash across his eyes. Wolfe lowered his arm and turned to Donnie. "Thank you Donatello, for everything." He smiled before leaving the lair with a smile.

"Why did he thank you Donnie?" Leo asks his brother with curiosity.

"Because Donnie finally understands." They all turn their heads to see a smiling Mikey coming down the stairs. "I'm glad you understand bro." Mikey hugs Donnie when h reaches them.

"Ok, well I'm glad you ok Donnie. I'm going to go inform Sensei that Wolfe was here." Leo told his brothers with a small smile, then walks away.

"I'm going to go work on the lairs surveillance." Donnie states as he enters his lab again.

"I'm going to start dinner." Mikey announced and walked into the kitchen. Raph decided to follow his little brother.

"Hay Mike, can I ask ya somethin'?" Raph asks the smaller turtle.

"You just did." Mikey said making Raph chuckle. "Sure." Mikey replies as he turns to face his brother.

"Why didn' ya tell me?" Raph asks with a frown.

Mikey looks at his hot-headed brother with confusion. "Tell you what?"

Raph looks his brother in the eyes and gently replies. "Tell me tha' your Wolfe."

To Be Continued

Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to leave it on a really good cliff-hanger. If you want to know how Raph found out Mikey is Wolfe, then look out for chapter 9, because the answers will be there. Will Raph still love Mikey, knowing that he's a werewolf? Wait and see.


End file.
